


Just an Idea

by only_a_tiny_bit_crazy



Series: Commissions/Requests and Samples [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Steve is a mother hen, ambiguous ending, commissions are open, implied future tony/steve, part two upon request, pre slash, requests are open, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_a_tiny_bit_crazy/pseuds/only_a_tiny_bit_crazy
Summary: Steve, the mother hen he’s always been goes down to the lab to have dinner with Tony, knowing the other man probably hasn’t eaten. Tony’s a little surprised, but he isn’t exactly about to say anything.
Relationships: Pre Tony/Steve, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Commissions/Requests and Samples [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111901
Kudos: 16





	Just an Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 200 word sample that I have written, please see my [Tumblr](https://only-a-tiny-bit-crazy.tumblr.com/post/640079677924474880/rules-for-commissionsrequests) for my request and commission rules. Also, I am willing to write a part two to this or make it longer, so definitely check that out if it's something you're interested in.

“Hey,” Steve called, knocking on the glass wall of the lab as he entered.

“Huh? Oh shit yeah come here,” Tony said, gesturing for JARVIS to turn down his music.

“Uh I bought dinner,” Steve stuttered a bit, and Tony found his eyes stuck on the way a blush seemed to creep up the blond’s neck, just visible over his shirt collar.

“You don’t have to eat I just thought that- since you’re-”

“No, no, come in,” Tony interrupted and tore his eyes off of the other man’s blush, then forced himself to look at the two plates filled with steaming food in Steve’s hands.

“You haven’t eaten yet? Fuck Steve it’s gotta be late,” he rambled, going over to a semi clear portion of desk.

“Tony,” Steve said. There was that strange brand of dry sarcasm that seemed unique to Steve present in his voice, “I want you to say that again, but a little slower.”

The brunette paused to look up at the blond, brain mulling over his own words, “Oh, yeah that’s uhh-”

“Just an idea,” Steve teased, setting down the plates of food.

“Just an idea,” Tony echoed needlessly, eyes stuck on that damned blush again.


End file.
